


“All three of you drowned in a bathtub?” Yeah “big bathtub”

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [111]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Percy is a Dork, They love each other, author is very tired, completely SFW, percabeth, they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy and Annabeth wash each other’s hair, that’s it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	“All three of you drowned in a bathtub?” Yeah “big bathtub”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very tired, this is me tired writing, took me like two hours to write this because sleeby.

“If you splash me one more time I’m gonna put soap in your eyes,” Annabeth threatened, scraping her fingernails over Percy’s scalp, he leaned his head back some.

“How am I even splashing you? You’re sitting behind me,” he said, running his fingers through the warm slightly soapy water.

“Don’t play innocent on me, Jackson,” Annabeth huffed, removing her hands from Percy’s hair, “you’re lucky that I love you so much.”

“I’m not playing innocent, maybe it’s the ghost that splashed you,” Percy looked over his shoulder and grinned, Annabeth wiped shampoo on his face.

“Can I wash your hair too?” Percy asked, sticking his bottom lip in a pout. Annebeth shifted the water around her and picked up the cup on the edge of the bathtub.

“If you don’t pull my hair like last time,” Annabeth said, filling the cup with water and dumping it over Percy’s head. Soap ran down his face as she rinsed his hair. He snorted, spitting water out.

“Warn me when you’re gonna do that!”

“You see me filling the cup!” Annabeth dumped another cup of water over Percy’s head, “and you can breathe underwater seaweed brain.”

Percy huffed and shook his head, splashing water everywhere.

“Hey stop! You’re gonna get water everywhere,” Annabeth protested. Percy looked back at her and grinned.

“Will you let me wash your hair now?” The pleading look in Percy’s eyes was almost what convinced her. If Percy asked her she’d say it’s because of her love for him.

The water was starting to get colder as Annabeth turned around, Percy filled the cup and poured it over her head, carefully avoiding her face.

“Only a little shampoo,” Annabeth instructed, Percy hummed and started to lather her hair with a small bit of shampoo.

Percy hummed a small tune, running his fingers through Annabeth’s hair and scrubbing her head. He poured water over her head to wash away the bubbles.

“I love your hair,” Percy said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, “we should get out before the water gets colder.”

Percy groaned but muttered a soft “fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> One time I was laying on my parents bed and my mom was playing with my hair and it was heavenly. Anyway yeah uh. Goodnight ig I’m sleepy. This is a tired persons ending


End file.
